


Stormy Nights

by wonhyeongmin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyeongmin/pseuds/wonhyeongmin
Summary: yohan always finds himself looking at hyeongjun, his neighbor who's pretty weird and quirky. not having the courage to talk to him, a stormy night changes everything"can i sleep with you?""w-what!?"
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I'll continue this so read at your own risk. Also, I'm not a good writer but I'm trying to be one ❤️

It’s been a month since Yohan moved to a new house. He adapted to the new environment easily and got along with the neighbors well. The atmosphere in his new school is pretty chill, the students and teachers are nice. He has no problems at all. 

_Except his neighbor next door._

But to Yohan, he wouldn’t really consider it a problem. Totally the opposite in all honesty. He finds this particular neighbor named Hyeongjun, amusing. Not because of his face or anything related to that but because of his personality, better yet his actions.

Every time Yohan would look at the window in his room, he sees the window of this neighbor’s room always opened. Never once has it been closed. It bothered him at first. After all, it’s like an invitation to steal something from that house. He soon realized that the new neighborhood he belongs in, is safe from such incidents. 

Yohan would occasionally see Hyeongjun when he looks at his window. And every time he had the chance to, he always sees the boy doing something weird. 

Once, he saw him eating cookies and pizza. It’s actually normal, not the best combination but still normal – if you eat it separately. Hyeongjun, on the other hand, crushed the cookies and used it as an extra topping for the pizza. That occurrence weirded the hell out of Yohan.

And piqued his curiosity. 

That’s why the moment Hyeongjun disappeared in his eyes, to go to god knows where in his house, Yohan immediately ordered for a pizza and looked for left-over cookies in the refrigerator. He didn’t expect it to taste good. He didn’t expect it to taste decent at all.

But he wasn’t certainly expecting for it to be that bad enough to hurt his stomach. Yohan noted to himself to never try something like that again. 

The moment he saw Hyeongjun eat that again, he was tempted to try once more. He did. With the same brand of cookies and with the same type of pizza. How much he regrets it. 

Of course, it wasn’t enough for Yohan to think of Hyeongjun as weird and quirky, each person has a different preference after all. Still, this is just one of the many things Yohan witnessed while looking at the opened window across to his.   
No matter what and how questionable the things he would see, it didn’t really bother him in a negative way.   
Out of curiosity, he once asked his neighbor Seungyoun, about Hyeongjun. That’s how he knew what the boy’s name was. That’s also how he found out that Hyeongjun is living alone. 

It surprised him, sure Yohan would sometimes either see a blond boy or Seungyoun drop by the boy’s house with groceries and sure he never saw other person other than Hyeongjun in that house. But he thought nothing of it not until the day Seungyoun informed him. 

As much as he wants to know Hyeongjun more, that’s all he knows about him. 

From the limited information about the boy and his questionable doings, Yohan finds himself slowly being attracted to Hyeongjun. Despite not having any conversation with him. 

Although Yohan stares at the boy every chance he gets, Hyeongjun doesn’t notice him. Well, there are a few incidents where Hyeongjun would look at his window and stare at him too. But that’s all there is to it. They would just stare at each other and every time Yohan would try to speak, the boy immediately runs away from his room. After that, he would comeback, do something weird, and not acknowledge Yohan again. 

That convinced Yohan that the boy is indeed pretty quirky.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if it's short, I hope it's still decent to read? I accept criticism so please don't hold back. English is not my first langauge and I didn't proof read this properly so sorry for the errors.


End file.
